Septimus Heap parody episode one The Fizz Froot
by Fallen SkyAngel
Summary: This is a summary AWSOMENESS
1. Chapter 1

Septimus Heap Parody

Prologue

Septimus:Omg a frisbee... %$^that hurts

Just before i start this story I would like to say that i added my charachters and no one cares if i spel stuf rong ok.

Story

Shade: Come on whats taking her so long.

2 hours later (wings flapping)

Swyft:_Sorry some one didn't give me my dinner, oh and I fired my servant...litteraly ,medium rare mmmm delicious._

Shade: SWYFT! I left pork outside of the kitchen window!

Swyft's thoughts: ~i'd much rather human anyways~

Septimus:(diving towards Shade)

Shade: !$# (gets knocked to the ground)

In a split second Swyft has Septimus pinned to the ground

Septimus:Jackasses ... mutter mutter mutter

Shade:Why the hell did you attack me for!

Septimus: You stole my fizz froots.

Shade: ... Come on Swyft lets get out of here.

Swyft takes foot off Septimus

Septimus: Not so damn fast...

Takes out frisbee.

Shade: Oh No so scary.

Blades come out of frisbee

Shade:(runs and jumps onto Swyft)

Septimus:you won't be able to get away, my fizz froot will be avenged.

Spit Fyre:(comes out of nowhere and lets Septimus get on his back).

Spit Fyre: CHEESE!

And the chase began.

Swyft lands in forest soon followed by Spit Fyre.

Shade: (jumps off and turns around)

A bladed frisbee comes flying at him

To Be Continued

One more thing plz view this so i will make more it will take me sometime to make up the rest.

Plz like this. Those who want to know what happens next fan me and i shall give sneak previews. HOORAY.


	2. Chapter 2

Where we stared last time

To be continued...

Lol just kidding

The bladed frisbee hit its mark.

Too bad its mark was a tree for Septimus has really bad frisbee aim.

Shade:That was too damn close lets go Swyft.

Swyft:_This broadcast has been brought to you by..._

Shade:Stop broadcasting Swyft!

When Shade got away something horrible happened.

The tree was on its last root when it was hit.

The tree fell and landed on Septimuses huge bag of sweets.

Septimus:You ugly $&%.

He then picked up a licorice snake and ate bad it wasn't a licorice snake.

Septimus spit it onto Spit Fyre whose leg in turn went up his crouch.

Septimus:#$%&$% you little*^&%$ ill get you SHade!.

Later...

Shade:land at the candy shop.

Swyft lands.

Shade:(enters) OMG They Have Chocolate Frogs HELL YEAH.

Then he saw beetle sitting in a corner intensly hugging a pile of candy.

Beetle:Pfft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ...i farted

Shade:WTF

Candy shop owner: Holy #%$ stampede of flying buffalo!

Shade:WTF again.

Shade:OH GOD SWYFT LET ME GET ON.

when shade flew away just in time the candy shop was down.

Beetle:Get the #$%#$ away from my $#^$%candy you mother$^%$% buffalo!.

Shade:crap the buffalo are following us.

It was all of the sudden nightime.

Shade:Where did the buffalo go ... holy crap they just changed into a stamped of angry meatballs.

Septimus:We've finally caught up horray Spit Fyre why are you flying toward the angry meatballs?

Spit Fyre:MEATBALLS!

Then The meatballs ate Septimus but then they all got ate by Spit Fyre and Spit Fyre spit him out.

So Shade got away again what the hell will happen next and who the hell will find out.

Us .

Shade: Swyft where are you going.

Swyft:The palace.

Shade fine yeah lets just walk up to the palace and ask if we could stay for the night.

That inconvienontly was what they did.

Marvin:Hey why did this screenname just call me marvin my name is Merrin.

Marvin:Stop that!.

Melvin:$#**$^%*$&

Merrin:Finnaly fgsdkjrbgdmngbhkregaug.

Merrin:Holy crap i did not say that.

then merrin stuck up his middle finger and ran into a...

To be conitinued

I love doing this its so evil and read this and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I know ive taken a really long time to write the third chapter but I never really had time to so heres a random song: ELEPHANTS ATE MY CORNCHIPS BLARGH(the end)

So where were we…..

Merrin ran into a big giant COW

Merrin:Aw wtf get out of the way Sally

Sally:moooooo (craps on Merrin

Merrin:auughhh thanx a lot now I need a new dress

Then Shade and Swyft finally land at the palace

Shade: its about time we landed it took forever for the publisher to finally write chapter 3

Swyft: I am A STEGOSAURUS

Shade :wat?

Swyft: FOOT JAM IS CONTAGIOUS

Shade:wat are u talking about

Swyft: FRUIT SALAD IS NOT YUMMY YUMMY

Shade:….. wat happened to you Swyft?

Doctor: it has random word syndrome

Shade: oh well that kinda sucks

Swyft: ALPHABETS ARE FOR UNICORNS

Shade:how do u fix her?

Doctor:stick a chili pepper into their ear

Shade:WHY?

Doctor; It's the only way

Shade:Fine

Swyft:POPTARTS ARE IN MY PENCIL SHARPENER

To be continues… wth will happen next even I do not know


End file.
